This invention relates in general to a method and apparatus for relieving bodily discomfort, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for applying pressure to various areas along the human spine to relieve back and neck pain.
Various forms of inventions for applying force to a person's spine to relieve back and neck discomfort have been designed. U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,787 describes a traction apparatus consisting of a bed with an overhead traction frame. A horizontal traction board for supporting the calves of the legs in a horizontal position above the bed is suspended by cables from the frame. U.S. Pat. No. 4,489,713 describes a traction invention having a bed with an overhead traction frame, from which is suspended a gear motor used to adjust the vertical position of a knee and ankle supporting mechanism, which thereby results in an applied force to a person's lower back U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,514 describes an orthopedic traction invention for providing traction and flexion to the lumbar spine through the use of a trapeze or T-bar, a double-pull pelvic traction belt, and hoisting means. U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,619 describes an invention in which alternate amounts of tractive force are applied to portions of the spine at an angle to the axis of elongation of the spine. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,362,151, 4,489,713, 4,531,514, and 4,602,619 proVide a means for the user to adjust only the vertical positioning of the pelvic and buttocks area. There is no facility to allow the user to exert horizontal pressure on these areas.